Carta de Despedida
by Alisse
Summary: Bonus: La respuesta de Arnold a Helga. Disfruten esta pequeñita continuación y finalización del fic. Gracias por leer
1. Chapter 1

**Carta de Despedida.**

Querido Arnold:

Sé que después de lo que hablamos la otra noche, las cosas entre los dos debieron quedar muy claras, pero no, no es así... en parte, me sorprende que en algunas ocasiones siga actuando como la niña que alguna vez fui, diciendo incoherencias y mentiras que nunca he sentido para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos... pero creo que esto debe terminar, aunque sea a través de una carta, porque no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para decírtelo de frente.

Yo creo que debes saber que mi vida, en general, ha sido un desastre. No me gusta quejarme, pero es verdad. Mi familia nunca fue buena, bien constituida. Mis padres sólo consideraban a Olga como su hija, olvidándose por completo de mí... y bueno, después Bob hizo su gracia, de un día para otro decidió escaparse con su novia, y con mamá nos quedamos sola. La única solución que se nos ocurrió fue irnos donde mi abuela, que nos recibió con los brazos abiertos... en honor a la verdad, tengo que ser sincera: en parte, agradezco que esto haya ocurrido, porque sé que mi abuela me quiere por lo que soy... ella de verdad se preocupa por mí..

Como sea, por mucho que intenté evitarlo, poco a poco dejé de tener comunicación con ustedes, y también, tuve que notar cómo dos de mis sueños se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente: uno, el alejarme de mis amigos y de ti... sobre todo me dolía no saber de ti, estar lejos del que consideraba mi amor y una de las pocas personas que de verdad me ayudaban a vivir; y lo otro, mi sueño de estudiar literatura en la universidad. La manera de actuar de Bob nos dejó más heridas de las que creíamos. A mi mamá le dio una depresión aguda, y su adicción al alcohol lo empeoró todo. Lamentablemente no nos alcanzaba con la pensión de la abuela, y Miriam fue sintiéndose peor cada vez... me vi en la obligación de dejar mi sueño de estudiar eso y dedicarme por entero a trabajar por mí familia.

Pero en fin... qué rápido pasan los años cuando los problemas te agobian y sientes que cada vez tu vida se va consumiendo, ¿no crees?. Así me sentía yo cuando llegué a trabajar de secretaria a la empresa de Miranda, ni siquiera me sentía capaz de conseguir un empleo decente... pero lo hice.

Y cuando ya estaba que no daba más de seguir con mi vida así... apareciste tú... volviste a mi vida en uno de los peores momentos de ella, para darme un poco de tu luz. Y sí que me ayudó, cada vez me sentía un poco mejor, me sentía animada... y las cosas poco a poco parecían mejorar en mi vida... y todo gracias a ti.

Ya me cansé de rodeos. ¿Es que de verdad nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti?, ¿nunca sentiste mis miradas cuando éramos niños, o ahora mismo, mientras trabajábamos?, ¿o simplemente decidiste ignorarlo, como aquella vez en Industrias Futuro?... quizás era lo más fácil, ¿no?, para los dos... pensar que nunca ha pasado nada, que sólo somos amigos.

Pero ella sí se enteró, aunque no... ella se dio cuenta, no necesitó que nadie se lo dijera. Las mujeres tenemos ese instinto a veces... por eso nunca me habló, ni me miró... por eso se aprovechaba de tratarme mal cuando tú no estabas en la empresa, porque sabía que yo estaba enamorada de ti. Supongo que nunca te lo dijo... no quiero saber la razón.

Aunque debo reconocer que la entiendo. Simplemente ella estaba protegiendo lo que era suyo, nada más...

Pero debo decirte que no me arrepiento de nada. Todo lo que hice por ti siendo una niña, las veces que te ayudé (y que te las hice saber de una manera no muy sana, de verdad que lo siento), incluso las que te traté mal... aunque era una manera tonta, era MI manera de decirte todo lo que te amaba, y sigo amando... algo extraño, ¿no?. Recuerdo que Phoebe me decía que lo hacía así para evitar que tú también me hicieras daño, en caso que me rechazaras. Quizás tenía razón, ¿no?, ¿qué piensas tú?

Ahora, creo que es tiempo de despedirme, ya te dije todo lo que quería...

Te pido por favor que no te sientas culpable, en vez de eso, siéntete feliz porque le diste una razón de vida a una niña que se sentía perdida... y también, porque ayudaste a una muchacha que también se sentía perdida...

Te deseo lo mejor... de verdad. Mereces ser feliz como pocas personas, como nadie... estoy segura que todo el bien que nos has dado a los demás, se te será devuelto en algún momento. Estoy segura de eso.

No te preocupes por mí. Decidí seguir el consejo que me diste hace algún tiempo y aceptaré la ayuda que Bob se ofreció a darme para estudiar lo que siempre he querido: literatura. Me costó aceptarlo, pero creo que me lo debía, por todo lo que me hizo sufrir siendo niña y luego, abandonándome a mí y a mi mamá prácticamente a nuestra suerte.

Empezaré mi nueva vida... intentaré olvidarte, como ya lo he tratado tantas veces. Quédate tranquilo pensando que en algún momento lo lograré.

¿Sabes?, me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas, pero ya no vale la pena. Estoy segura que ella te ama, y que hará lo posible para hacerte feliz, dándote aquello que nunca me permitiste darte yo.

Te lo repito: no lo sientas por mí, aunque no lo creas, me siento tranquila... me siento feliz por ti, porque por fin encontraste a una chica que te quiere de verdad, por lo que eres.

En estos momentos los dos tomamos distintos caminos. Te deseo la suerte del mundo en el que decidiste seguir, por mi parte espero también que me vaya bien. El vuelo de avión sale esta tarde, casi a la misma hora en que te estés casando con Amy. No creo que nos volvamos a ver... en realidad, espero que sea así. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo que antes, ya no deseo que vuelvas a poner mi mundo de cabeza, sobre todo porque sé que nunca fui correspondida.

Te amo, es lo último que voy a escribirte, y porque te amo, te dejo uno de mis tesoros: el relicario que desde niña me acompañó, animándome a continuar queriéndote aunque tú no te dieras cuentas.

Adiós, Arnold. Si el destino nos vuelve a juntar... espero que sea en mejores circunstancias.

Helga Geraldine Pataki.

--

_Gerald, después de golpear con persistencia la puerta, decidió entrar. Se notaba inquieto._

_-Viejo- extrañado, notó que su amigo estaba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza gacha. En una de sus manos tenía una hoja de papel y, en la otra, algo parecido a una cadena. La mano de Arnold parecía sostener algo -¿qué es lo que te pasa?_

_-Nada...- Arnold contestó vagamente. Gerald se acercó a él._

_-Amigo, ¿qué pasa?, están todos esperándote. Tus padres, los invitados... incluso Amy está esperando a la vuelta que te decidas ir al altar- dijo Gerald, notándose algo de desesperación en su voz. Al notar que su amigo no se movía por lo que le había dicho, comenzó a preocuparse –Arnold... ¿estás bien?_

_-No, Gerald... no estoy bien...- por primera vez, Arnold levantó sus ojos, y su amigo vio cómo se reflejaban en ellos la tristeza y la confusión._

**--**

**Hola a todos!!**

**¿Qué les pareció el fic?, espero les haya agradado al menos. Es algo distinto a los demás de Hey, Arnold que he escrito, pero en lo personal me ha gustado. Sé que tengo pendiente el Dulce Noviembre, pero hoy no me sentí con las suficientes ganas para escribirlo... hoy ha sido un día de perritos para mí XD**

**Como sea, que estén muy bien... por si acaso, el fic acaba ahí... hasta ahora no tengo una continuación ni siquiera pensada.**

**Byes!!**


	2. Carta

Helga:

No te puedo decir que estoy molesto, pero sí, que estoy triste por cómo han sucedido las cosas entre nosotros. ¿Por qué siempre que tienes la mala costumbre de huir cuando te sientes acorralada?, ¿por qué, en vez de afrontarlo, prefieres irte, sin esperar las posibles respuestas que los demás podemos darte?

Tú carta me hizo comprender (por fin) toda tu infantil actitud, lo inmadura que sigues siendo a pesar de todos los años que han pasado, y los duros momentos que has tenido que vivir. Admito que en un primer momento me sorprendió, pero luego comencé a hacer memoria y fui entendiéndote por fin.

Entiendo que tuvieras dudas cuando eras chica, todos las teníamos, pero de verdad, en lo personal, considero que toda tu actitud de matona sobrepasa el límite. ¿Qué querías conseguir con eso?, ¿alejarme de ti? Te tengo una buena noticia: ¡Por supuesto que lo lograbas!, aunque siempre trataba de entenderte porque sabía que en el fondo eras frágil y que necesitabas apoyo. Pero siempre pensé que no lo querías de mi parte.

Dime: ¿crees que es agradable que una chica te grite a cada rato sobrenombres, te ande empujando, golpeando y gritando a los cuatro vientos que te odia más que a nada? Nunca entendí esa actitud en contra de mí, de verdad que me confundía, sobre todo porque lo único que siempre quise darte era mi amistad.

¿Y qué recibía a cambio?, sólo maltratos.

Y ahora, años después, sigues tratándome igual de mal.

¿Crees que para mí fue muy agradable cuando me sacaste en cara todo lo que habías hecho por mí cuando éramos niños?, siendo sincero, hubiera preferido que me lo hubieras dicho en esos momentos, cuando los hacías, para al menos agradecerte o decirte que fueras consecuente con tu "odio" hacia mí.

Lo dije antes y ahora lo repito: inmadura.

No tienes idea cuánto me ha costado ubicarte, al menos para responder la carta que me dejaste antes del matrimonio (¿acaso crees que no te vi entrar en la Iglesia?, si fue por eso que leí la carta antes de la ceremonia, al verte quise hablar contigo para que aclaráramos todo, y me encontré con tu carta). Aunque te mueras de la curiosidad, no voy a decirte a quién tuve que sobornar para que me diera tu dirección y poder escribirte tan agradables palabras.

Sonrío al pensar en la cara que debes tener. Supongo que tú también sonreías mientras viajabas y escapabas de hacerme frente.

Como sea, creo que he terminado. Espero que el camino que hayas escogido sea el mejor para ti, porque yo ya hice mi elección. Y sé que lo he hecho bien.

Adiós, Helga. Espero que la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver, seas menos cobarde.

Arnold.

--

_La rubia sólo tuvo paciencia para leer una sola vez la carta. Al terminarla no pudo aguantar la rabia e inmediatamente la arrugó, lanzándola luego a un basurero que estaba a un lado de la banca en la que ella estaba sentada._

_-¡Estúpido Cabeza de Balón!- dijo, con rabia contenida -¿Quién demonios se cree para escribirme algo así?_

_-Obviamente- dijo una voz a sus espaldas –alguien dolido por tu manera de actuar._

_Helga dio un salto hacia atrás, casi pegando un grito por la impresión._

_El que estaba ahí, no era otro que Arnold, sonriendo divertido por la reacción que ella había tenido al verlo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó perturbada Helga. _

_-Quería ver tu cara al leer mi carta- contestó tranquilamente Arnold, sentándose en la banca y mirando a Helga._

_La muchacha por momentos no supo qué hacer. Miró algo nerviosa a su alrededor, pero finalmente optó por hacer lo mismo que él. Se sentó a su lado, y permaneció en silencio durante un rato. _

_-¿Cómo está Amy?- le preguntó Helga, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo por las posibles respuestas que podría recibir. Arnold demoró en contestar._

_-… Supongo que bien- contestó casi en un murmullo, Helga lo miró confusa –leyó tú carta… antes del matrimonio. Luego me dijo que no quería estar preguntándose por siempre acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y simplemente se fue…_

_-¿Te dejaron plantado en el altar?- le preguntó con cierta malicia la chica. Arnold rió levemente._

_-Se podría decir que sí, a fin de cuentas… no sé… quizás ella sospechaba algo…_

_-¿Sospechar de qué?- le preguntó Helga._

_-De la conexión que siempre ha existido entre nosotros- Arnold volteó a verla y sonrió._

_Aunque en un primer momento la muchacha no comprendió del todo a qué se refería, supuso que no era tan malo. Soltando un suspiro se sentó mirando al frente._

_Quizás ese no era el momento de las preguntas… así que sólo se limitaron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro._

_Aunque Helga hacía nota mental de hacerle pagar a Arnold la carta que le había escrito._

_--_

**Notas:**

**Sé que dije que la primera carta era la definitiva, pero después se me ocurrió la respuesta de Arnold y con sólo imaginarme las caras que podría poner Helga, me reía sola xD. Ahora sí, éste es el final definitivo. **

**Para los que no conocen otros fics que los de esta serie, les cuento que normalmente los finales que escribo son así: abiertos, sólo dando pequeñas pistas de lo que podría pasar. No se enojen conmigo, es simplemente algo que no puedo evitar (y los encuentro mucho más interesantes que los otros finales con mucho romanticismo)**

**Una última cosita: los que están leyendo "Dulce Noviembre", les quiero pedir que no se enojen porque no actualizo, pasó algo que no tenía considerado: mi pc murió el viernes en la tarde, después de estar cerca de dos meses agonizando. Lo que más me entristece, es que el capítulo lo estaba terminando de escribir... como sea, debido a la universidad (con los constantes informes que me hacen hacer), mi papá está haciendo lo posible para arreglármelo luego... espero que en estos días ya esté funcionando más decente que hace unos días.**

**Eso sería... gracias y saludos a los que me dejaron un comentario con la primera carta. Será hasta la próxima.**


End file.
